stormclanfierceandstrongfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowpelt
Shadowpelt is one of the medicine cats of Stormclan. His mate was/is Nightstorm. Status Shadowkit - Kit Shadowpaw - Apprentice Shadowpelt - Med. Cat Mother - Shallowwater Father - Pine History ( W.I.P) Shadowpelts history started at his kitting. His mother, Shallowwater, met Pine at her border. The two fell madly in love. Soon, Shallowwater sat in the nursery with her newborn and only son, Shadowkit. On the day Shadowkits eyes opened, and already he was sick. Shadowkit kept getting sick, soon, they couldn't supply herbs for him. In fear of losing her son, she gave him to Pine and his humans. When Shadowkit became medicine cat app. alongside Fernpaw, already the two were friends and apprentices under Flarewing! Shadowpaw was often teased by warrior apprentices. Soon enough, Shadowpaws mum died and he started to lose his way. Before long, he felt like being medicine cat separated them from the rest of the clan, though he shook it off. When he became an adult, he met a cat named Swifttail, the two liked each other. Sadly, Swifttail often heard others talking about Shadowpelt. One day, Swifttails leg was permantley damaged. She couldn't walk on it. Then, she strangely disappeared. Shadowpelt was upset about this. But, he then met Snowsong, who he had loved since apprenticeship. The two liked each other for a while, but, she was sadly killed. Shadowpelt doesn't talk about her. As he grew older, he met Nightstorm, when taking Moles body to be buried. Moonfall had insulted Mole, and when Nightstorm almost fought with him, Shadowpelt broke them apart. After that, Shadowpelt and Nightstorm bonded. Soon enough, they fell madly in love, and became mates. Moonfall found out first, but, he didn't say anything. They continued meeting and hanging every night, until, Shadowpelt got kidnapped by humans and tooken to their nest. Shadowstar had figured out their secret love, and being mates., and was unhappy. She told Nightstorm to not rescue Shadowpelt. Then, Nightstorm ran off, and rescued him. Upon returning to camp, Shadowstar was waiting, so was the clan. She gave a speech, and said they could not be together. They refused. One apprentice told them to leave, and Nightstorm hushed her. Sadly, Shadowstar forced the two from being mates. Afterwards, Shadowpelt was depressed for a bit before using his work to get his mind off things. During this, However, Moonfall lent a shoulder for Nightstorm to cry on, and the two fell in-love. She ended up carrying Moonfalls kits. But, after her kitting, with the help of an upset Shadowpelt, She realized she had used Moonfall to rid her of her sadness of Shadowpelt and her. She had then left Moonfall, who grew to hate Shadowpelt, and she has been trying to get Shadowpelt back ever since. Shadowpelt had encountered Nynx at one point in his adventure when she was at the border. Many things happened before she was let in, supposedly she and Pluto were "Mates" (They were Siblings.). Soon enough, Nynx developed a love for Shadowpelt, and after battling Nightstorm and losing her eye, and leaving, in which Shadowpelt followed her. That is where they both stayed in Taurusclan clan, as Nynx was expecting Shadowpelts kits.